A Midspring Night's Dream
by FantasyIsMyLife14
Summary: A hateful boy, a lovesick girl, an adorable couple separated by a bad first impression, and a love potion. Will true love conquer all? Today's take on Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream", with the characters of Mortal Instruments. Please Read and Review!
1. A Day for the Unloved

**Author's Note-**

Hi! It's FantasyIsMyLife14! This is only my second story so constructive criticism is appreciated! This story is A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare, put in current times with the Mortal Instruments characters. I made a few changes to the story line of the famous Shakespearean play. There will be no Mechanicals/Rustics. Nor will there be Bottom and Titania. This story will only have Puck, Oberon, Egeus and the four lovers. Oh, also in this story, Jace and Isabelle are not related! He was never adopted. He lives with Michael Wayland. Here are the characters in relation with my story.

_The Four Lovers_

Lysander- Simon

Hermia- Isabelle

Demetrius- Jace

Helena- Clary

_People of Athens_

Egeus- Maryse Lightwood

_Fairy People_

Oberon (King of the Fairies) - The Seelie Queen, The Faerie Queen

Puck- Still Puck, I was thinking about making him Meliorn, but Meliorn in my opinion could not portray the funny yet ridiculously stupid Puck.

Disclaimer- I do not own the MI Characters, nor do I own the Shakespearean play A Midsummer Night's Dream.

And so it begins...

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock ring at 6:30 am brought me into the day I have been looking forward to and dreading for quite a while. Today is February 14th, Valentine's Day. The day of happiness for lovers, and a day of sadness for those unlucky few who do not have that special someone to give them flowers and chocolate, and stuffed animals. Sadly, I was one of those unlucky few. But everything was going to change today. I just knew it! Today at school the freshmen will be delivering carnations during our first class of the day. You can buy pink carnations for friends and red for that special someone. I bought two pink carnations for Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis, my best friends. I also brought one red carnation for Jace Wayland. Ah, Jace. Sure on the outside he is arrogant and conceited and handsome, but I know he can be real sweet sometimes. I have loved him ever since the 9th grade when he transferred to Shadowhunter High, and yet he still has no idea I exist as a person. I am only his best friend's little sister.

But no more! Today I will tell Jace how I feel and maybe, if I am lucky, he will have gotten me a red carnation too! Then tonight, at 'Romance Under The Stars Night' at school, we'll make it official by being together under the night sky, watching classic romance movies projected onto the wall of the school. Last year, I decided not to go because it was right after my break up with Sebastian, but this time I will go, no matter what.

I get out of bed and dress quickly, putting on a red halter top and a black skirt, as well as red flats, my own way of getting into the mood of Valentine's Day. I quickly brush my hair, making sure the curls are manageable and there are no tangles. I have just finished putting on my usual amount of make-up (next to nothing), when I hear a honk coming from outside. Simon is here! I run down the stairs, and take the piece of toast from off the counter.

"Thanks mom!" I yell, knowing that she has already started painting in her art studio in the basement. Jonathan must have already left to before school football on his motorcycle. I quickly run out to Simon's van and hop in. The van is not really Simon's, it is his band's. A year ago, when we were sophomores, Simon's band all contributed money to buy the van. Nevertheless Simon uses it most often, because he is the one who buys the gas.

"Hi Simon!" I say, while buckling my seat belt. I glance over to study what my best friend of six years is wearing today. His usual dorky look is replaced by blue jeans, black Vans, black T-shirt, and black shades. I am surprised to say that he actually looks… fashionable. Hm, I guess there is a first for everything.

"Hi Fray, Happy Valentine's Day." He replies, beginning the 5 minute drive to Shadowhunter High.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day," I respond, my voice lacking enthusiasm. I only hope Simon does not pick up on it.

Sadly, he does saying "Fray, what's got you down?"

I don't respond to his questioning and we spend the rest of the ride in silence, only Rhythm of Love, the song by the Plain White T's breaking the silence.

We run through the school and the field, to meet Isabelle at our special place. It is a small circular garden filled with the most beautiful flowers; lilies, roses, gerberas, orchids, and irises. In the center lies a circular path and a fountain. The fountain is call the Faerie Fountain, that is because it is believe that it was created and is guarded by the Queen of the Faeries. I do not believe that the fountain is guarded by the Queen of the Faeries, but just being in the garden makes me feel like anything can happen. Being in the garden makes me feel at peace. I have come here many a times to draw. I love art, just like my mother, but I don't believe my art will ever be as good as hers.

Isabelle is already there, and so is her older brother Alec. I say hello to them both, and Simon greets Alec and kisses Isabelle. They have been dating in secret for the past month. The only people who know are me, Alec, and Alec's boyfriend Magnus. Nobody else knows because, Isabelle's mother, Maryse is the Dean of the school and she does not want Isabelle dating Simon. She does not like him, and who can blame her; Simon does not give the best first impressions. Isabelle, Izzy for short, pulls me over to the side, leaving an uncomfortable Alec and Simon behind.

"So," She asks, "I saw your name on a paper for a red carnation! Who is it for?" Of course she did. The cheerleaders were the people selling them and Izzy, being a cheerleader, was selling the day I bought one for Jace.

"It was for Jace!" I whisper, excitement in my voice. Today is the day my dreams come true!

"Jace Wayland!" she screams causing both Alec and Simon to look over to where we are. "You finally got the courage to tell him how you feel! Congrats!" She smiles at me.

I return the smile, but before I can respond the bell rings telling us the school day has started and we are late.

Me, Simon and Isabelle all have the same first period, English. We run in and on my desk lies three carnations. Two pink, and one red. The pink ones are from Simon and Izzy. I look over to the red carnation. I am immediately very nervous, yet excited at the same time. Oh, Angel! How I hope it is from Jace. I open the card and it says…

_How do you know when you're in love  
>is it the crazy things you do<br>is it the fact that my heart skips a beat  
>every time that I think of you<br>Is it the fact that I can't sleep at night  
>when your image is in my head<br>Or is it the fact that I can't stop smiling  
>after every word that you've said<br>Is it the need to hold you in my arms  
>and keep you there forever<br>Or is it the fact that I wrote you a poem  
>and sent it to you in a carnation<br>Is it this hunger deep inside  
>that longs for your kiss<br>I am so happy that I'm in love._

_I am in love you Clary._

I am so happy for a moment that I do not even look for the name of who gave me the carnation. But after a few seconds of bliss, I look at the bottom of the card, and it is not Jace. It is Sebastian Verlac. The smile vanishes as quickly as it came. Sebastian.

I can't believe he sent me a carnation. A red carnation! We dated sophomore year for two months and he was very sweet and kind. We were in love. He made me forget about my love for Jace for those months that we dated. He made me happy. But after a party one night, he came to my house drunk and tried to force himself on me. I refused and he slapped me. The relationship was over the very next day. Let's just say, him sending me a red carnation does not bring back good memories.

I look over to Isabelle, and I see that she also received three carnations. Two red carnations and one pink. I get her attention and give her a thumbs up, and she gives me a sad look back. Confused I take out a paper and write to her

(_Italics- _Clary)

(**Bold-** Isabelle)

_Why are you upset? You got TWO red carnations! Who from? Both from Simon!_

She looks back at me the sad expression still on her face, and then begins to write.

**Well one of them is from Simon.**

Oh, Simon's going to be upset that another guy likes Isabelle. But he really shouldn't, I mean, they are the ones who decided to keep their relationship a secret. But that still does not explain the sad look she gave me.

_Well who gave you the other one?_

**You are not going to like the answer.**

Why wouldn't I like the answer? Unless… Oh No!

_Isabelle, please tell me the second carnation is not from Jace! Please!_

**I can't… Please don't be mad**

With that, I stand up and run out of the class ignoring my teacher and Isabelle telling me to come back. The tears start making tracks across my face, ruining my makeup as soon as I am out of the classroom. How could she do this to me? She knew I had a crush on him. She was the first person I told. I ran to the one place I knew would make me feel better. I ran to my garden.

* * *

><p>Please Review! If you liked it Review. If you didn't still review!<p>

Click the button below! You know you want to!

Come on I am begging (gets down on knees) PLEASE!

PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! PLEASE!


	2. The Confrontation

Hi everybody, it is FantasyIsMyife14! I apologize for not updating in what feels like forever. I decided against updating before the end of the school year due to finals and end-of-course exams. But I am back now, and have a ton of inspiration for this story so those chapters will just be spewing out!

I would like to thank you all for reading my story as well as for putting in favorites or alerts. Thank you also for your reviews, they make me so happy. Oh, and in response to one of my reviews this is not an Isabelle and Jace story. I love Clace and Simabelle but in this story it will take a while for them to get together.

I would like to especially thank my beta, Shadowhunterx3! Thank you girl! You make my writing all nice and sweet!

**Disclaimer:** The characters all belong to Cassandra Clare, except for Puck who belongs to William Shakespeare.

And so the story continues...

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

I could feel my tears beginning to stop as the garden came into view. This day has been awful, and it is only the first class of the day. Jace gave a red carnation to someone, and that someone was not me. It is not like I expected him to give me a carnation, he only thinks of me as the little sister of his best friend. I just wish that one day he could see me as more.

Oh, no! How will Jace react to getting my carnation? Will he hate me? Or worse! No, I tell myself, it won't be that bad. The bell rings indicating that it is time for second period of the day. Usually I look forward to this class every day since this is the only class I have with Jace; study hall. Today though, this is the class I dread. Quickly I run to the bathroom and wash the remnants of tears from my face before I apply new make-up.

As I walk into class, the smile I plastered on my face disappears when I see Jace. He looks at me with a look of pure disdain. I quickly walk to my seat still feeling his glare. The teacher had not come in yet, so everyone around the room was conversing in small groups, because I have no friends in this class I take out my sketch pad and begin to draw. I am an artist, drawing, painting, sketching is my thing. I do not even notice what I am drawing until I look down; of course I would draw Jace. I begin to tear out the paper when I hear someone behind me clear his throat.

I turn around and am looking directly into the golden orbs that are the eyes of Jace Wayland.

He leans in, his lips by my ear and whispers, "Meet me in the garden in 15." I shiver as I feel his warm breath on my neck. He stands up and walks back to his friends. As he does, I see the teacher, Mr. Hodge, walk in and the room becomes silent.

Yes! Maybe he actually liked my carnation. I spend the next fifteen minutes staring at the clock. I see movement in my peripheral vision and I glance up only to see Jace leave the room with a hall pass. That is my cue. I quietly stand up and walk towards Mr. Hodge's desk.

"Mr. Hodge?" I ask, making sure to add some sweetness into my voice. "Can I please use the bathroom?"

Mr. Hodge glances up and responds, "Sure". He picks up a pass from his desk and hands it to me.

I quickly exit the classroom, moving quicker with every step. By the time I am outside I am running, and that is when I see the garden. And with the garden I see him. He is sitting on the bench staring at the water gushing out of the Faerie Fountain, something red in his hands. I slow down until I am strolling so I don't seem so excited for this meeting. I notice as I walk that he is wearing almost the exact same outfit as Simon: blue jeans, black shoes and a black T-shirt. When I am finally behind him I see that in his hand lies my carnation. So he did get it! My heart begins to flutter with excitement, and it seems to be fluttering so loudly that he hears it and finally turns around and notices me. When he does his expression is not one of happiness like I had hoped. It is one of pure anger.

**Queen of The Faeries' POV**

The 'golden' boy and the red headed girl; Clary, I assumed, from all the times she has responded to that name in my garden; seemed like they would be perfect for each other, but from the expression on the 'golden' boy's face I knew a confrontation was brewing. Clary's face, on the other hand, was alight with happiness; that is until the 'golden' boy turned around. Her face went from ecstasy to one of sadness.

He was the first one to speak. "I don't know why you sent me this carnation. You know how I feel about you."

"And now you know how I feel about you", was her response.

But apparently that was not the response he was looking for because his voice displayed more anger than before. "What did you expect," he says standing up, "that I would get your carnation," he says as he begins to lean down closer to her, "realize that I am head over heels for you," he whispers his lips almost on hers, "and that we would run away together?" His voice hardens as he says, "you know that I will never love you." He pushes her, and because of her weight the supposedly light shove causes her to fall to the ground. She does not try to get up, and he does not offer to help her up.

The 'golden' boy then drops a red flower that he had in his hand in front of her, I assume it was the carnation she gave him, and leaves without another glance. Clary then begins to cry.

That poor girl, in love with such a disdainful youth. I know immediately what I must do.

"Puck," I call, "come hither."

My second-in-command Robin Goodfellow, nicknamed Puck, arrives directly after my call.

"Do you remember whilst we were journeying around the world, the beautiful garden we came across?" I ask him.

His only response is a nod. "I saw, but you could not Cupid with his bow and quiver. A certain aim he took on a young woman, but she moved and the arrow pierced a little flower instead. The flower before white now purple with Cupid's arrow," I say to him. "Bring me this said flower. The juice of it dropped onto sleeping eyelids will make that man or woman fall in love with the next live person that it sees."

Puck, such a simple-minded faerie is now overfull of joy because of this task I have given him.

"Once you find this flower, I have another task for you. A beautiful girl is in love with a disdainful youth. Find this youth. You will know of him by the black T-shirt and blue jeans he has on." I say to him. "Once you find him drop the juice of this flower on his sleeping eyes, and make sure that the next thing he espies may be the lady."

By this time, Puck is almost jumping with joy. "Do not worry queen; your servant shall do so." He salutes me before running off.

I hope he will not fail me.

* * *

><p>If you liked the story, review!<p>

If you didn't like the story, still review!

As you can probably tell, I like reviews! :)


End file.
